Protect Me!
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: Before Gensomaden Saiyuki. Dokugakuji is new at Houtou castle and every other demon is jealous that he is Kougaiji's bodyguard. and Gyokumen Koushu wants him dead because he is starting to grow feelings for Kougaiji. KD Forever!


Protect Me!

Chinese Fairy: This is dedicated to all the people at the site "Don't Go Alone!" from the site "Suicide Seaside" go see it! It is pretty cool… Anyway this to Kougaiji and Dokugakuji!

**WARNING!** (PLEASE READ THIS!) There are depressing moments and someone is nearly beaten to death! Also there is Shounan-ai! (BoyXboy) If you are uncomfortable with this, please leave and enjoy another fic!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saiyuki! If I did then Kougaiji and Dokugakuji would be together and so would some other people! (grins)

oOo Protect Me oOo

"_I own a new life because of him… _

_I owe him my life, my soul, my heart._

_I am his swordsman. I must protect him._

_I must defend someone in this world._

_I couldn't protect my brother. _

_Maybe I can protect this man,_

_Who saved me and brought me into a better world._

_And maybe I even love him…"_

-Dokugakuji

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jien- no Dokugakuji made his way into the depths Of Houtou castle in search for is master, Kougaiji. He walked along the corridors and noticed one thing: this place is cold and empty. Dokugakuji saw someone enter a room, 'Why don't I ask them were Kougaiji-sama is!' he thought as he raced after the person and found himself in the dark.

"Excuse me?" he asked shyly as he made his was towards a dim light; when he arrived in the middle of the light he saw a column with the most beautiful demon he has even seen combined into the column. Dokugakuji's eyes glazed over as he moved foreword to touch the woman. "S-she is alive within the pillar?" he said to himself.

He was about to touch this magnanimous demon but someone grabbed his wrist. "No. If you touch her, you could and will die." It was Kougaiji! Kougaiji stepped all the way out of the shadows and released Dokugakuji.

Dokugakuji bowed all the way to the floor. "Forgive me Kougaiji-sama! For I did not know that this was an off limits room." He said, Kougaiji smiled a rare smile and said, "I never said this place was off limits to you, but never tell that damn woman where this is." Kougaiji held out a hand and Dokugakuji took it.

"You know, Dokugakuji… this is my mother." "What my lord?" asked Dokugakuji shocked. "That damn woman that now is my fathers wife, sealed my mother within this pillar so she couldn't do anything to stop their 'love.' God it makes me sick! How can she seal something so beautiful inside a dark room?" demanded Kougaiji.

"My lord, if you want I can leave you along so you may have your time alone." Spoke Dokugakuji, "No. It is ok; a part of me wanted you to know about this place and about my mother."

Dokugakuji smiled and very hesitantly wrapped his arm around his master's shoulder, "I will always be by your side Kougaiji-sama." Kougaiji frowned at this, "Please. Don't call me lord. Just Kougaiji." Dokugakuji thought about it for a moment and then said, "Alright, Kougaiji!"

Kougaiji smiled at his new friend and they made their way out of the room and into the hallway and walked back to Kougaiji's room…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

That was a week ago since they had their first friend talk. Since then they have been inseparable. Where ever Kougaiji went Dokugakuji was there. They even slept in the same room together. And the other demons of Houtou castle were getting jealous…

"Dokugakuji. I am sent to retrieve something from that bitch (guess who?) so can you please stay here. I don't want you to go anywhere in this castle without Me." Spoke Kougaiji as he stood up from his laying position on the bed.

"Yes Kougaiji-sama! I mean Kougaiji!" replied Dokugakuji, Kougaiji smiled at this and left the room. Dokugakuji sighed and sat back down on his chair.

'Without my lord I feel like I am nothing… could it be that I… love him…? NO! That cannot be! He is my lord. And second he is a prince! So even in some weird way he would love me back… we could never be together…' now utterly depressed, Dokugakuji got up from his seat and went out of the room and went on a small walk…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"My lady Gyokumen, Kougaiji-sama is waiting outside, waiting for you to talk to him about the set arrangements." Spoke a servant of Gyokumen. "Let him in." she snapped after she blew on her now red-colored nails.

Kougaiji entered the dimly lit room and made his way to where Gyokumen was sitting; "What do you want?" he asked sharply. "My, my, why are we in a bad mood? I just want to talk to you." Spoke Gyokumen, Kougaiji's frown deepened. "About what?" he asked a little more calmly.

"I just wanted to tell you to get rid of that man that you brought into this castle." He shouted back; "WHAT! Why do you want me to do such an unneeded thing!"

She frowned and said, "I'm only telling you to do it for your safety-" Kougaiji cut her off. "What, Safety! That is your excuse?" "SILENCE!" he stopped his attack of words; "The reason is your safety. You do not see it but I do! He is in love with you!" Kougaiji was shocked, 'He… he loves me…?' his thoughts were all blank…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dokugakuji made his way into another corridor and sighed; his thoughts were ok now and he wasn't depressed, there was just one problem: he was now lost.

Dokugakuji turned around and came face to face with three other demons. "Umm… how may I help you?" he asked the other demons; they all let out a laugh and one of them spoke, "Hehe… we are here to kill you." And BAM! He punched Dokugakuji to the floor. "Ugh!" "Come on! We need to kill him before Kougaiji-sama comes back!" shouted another demon they were kicking him now.

'Save me! Anyone!' was all Dokugakuji's thoughts were seeing. But the last thing he thought was… 'Kougaiji'… and he fell into darkness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Well Kougaiji, are you going to get rid of him?" Gyokumen asked as she smirked at his shock; Kougaiji sighed and said, "No." She gasped, "What did you say?" "I said no." he replied coolly. "Fine! Get out of my site!" she shouted. Kougaiji turned and calmly left the room.

"Oh well. The problem is over. By the time Kougaiji gets back to his room that damn demon will be dead." She laughed…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kougaiji walked down a similar hallway and walked pass three demons; their shirts were covered in blood. He sighed and when he did he tripped over something; "What the- Dokugakuji! DOKUGAKUJI!" He turned the demon onto his back and saw that there were cuts on his face and he was bleeding profusely. "Oh god, please don't die!"

Kougaiji picked up Dokugakuji brides-style and ran back to his room. When he got there he laid Dokugakuji on the bed and ran to the bathroom for supplies of healing.

When he came back to the room he nearly dropped all of the supplies, he saw Dokugakuji sitting up cleaning his face with his sleeve and squinting from the pain. "Baka! That is dirty. You could get it infected." Said Kougaiji as he laid Dokugakuji back on the bed and started to clean up some of the wounds.

"Umm… Dokugakuji, how did you get these wounds?" Kougaiji asked as he started to unbutton Dokugakuji's long sleeve shirt. Dokugakuji blushed at the softness that Kougaiji taking off his sleeve shirt, and also because he didn't want to tell him it was other demons in the castle.

"It was nobody. I just went into another's room and was taken outside by the guards." Dokugakuji tried.

Kougaiji shook his head and said, "Dokugakuji, please don't lie to me! I know you couldn't get all these wounds from just a push out of a room. Please tell me…" begged Kougaiji;

Dokugakuji looked into Kougaiji's eyes and saw something he thought he would never see. Tears starting to break from those beautiful eyes. "Please, don't cry Kougaiji. I'll… I'll tell you." Dokugakuji said as he gently cleaned off the tears that were sliding off Kougaiji's cheeks. "I… was attacked by three demons that said they needed to kill me."

Kougaiji looked shocked and the next moment he shot up and said, "Who are they! I'll kill them!" snarled Kougaiji. He was about to walk out the door but Dokugakuji stumbled off the bed and wrapped his arms around Kougaiji's upper torso. "Kougaiji please forget about it! You don't need to do this! Honestly. I don't care what they did to me; but I don't want you to kill anyone!"

Kougaiji stopped his attempts to get free of Dokugakuji, "Why? Why do you not care what happens to you yet you care what happens to me?"

"Because! I don't want you to become a killer! You are too kind to become one!" cried Dokugakuji; he was now crying, and quietly sobbing. "Please… don't kill anyone…"

"If you don't take care of yourself then no one will take care of you… except me." Spoke Kougaiji. He turned around to face Dokugakuji, and pulled him into an embrace. "Shh… don't cry anymore Dokugakuji…" Kougaiji murmured over and over. Dokugakuji smiled into the embrace, "Thank you Kougaiji…" Dokugakuji pulled reluctantly from the hug and ushered Kougaiji to bed.

"You look tired, you should sleep." Spoke Dokugakuji, he sat down on a chair close to Kougaiji's bed awaiting his prince to fell asleep.

Kougaiji shook his head and pulled Dokugakuji onto the bed and he got in to. He placed the covers over them both and they both fell into slumber…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The Next morning came quiet quickly… but the "close friends" got up nonetheless and dressed themselves into clean clothes. "You know… I'm surprised that we haven't seen Ririn in a while." Spoke Kougaiji. Dokugakuji chuckled before saying, "Don't worry Kougaiji. We will see her soon." and speaking of Ririn…

"ONI-CHAN!" came the child's voice. She ran into the room; when she was inside she ran up to Dokugakuji and glomped him. He fell to the floor. She got up and ran to glomp her brother but he stopped her. "What's with all the excitement?" he asked moving to give his friend on the floor help. When Dokugakuji was up Ririn ran to her oni-chan's side and hugged him a little more gently than she did Dokugakuji.

"My mother said that I could come spend time with you and Dokugakuji!" she exclaimed, she was jumping up and down. Kougaiji and Dokugakuji smiled at the little girl and Kougaiji spoke up first. "Well you two will have to stay together for a while… I'm going to a close village to bring us some buns." If Ririn was hyper then, shewas now ecstatic!

"Yay!" she was bouncing off the walls, Dokugakuji grabbed her and tried to calm her down; "I don't want to be in a room with the most hyper girl of all the world. Please calm down Ririn."

She nodded and started to calm down; she moved out of his grasp and pulled out a clean scroll and she started to make the ink and took a small brush and started to draw…

"I'll be going now Dokugakuji." Said Kougaiji; he said goodbye to Ririn and left the room…

Five minutes after Kougaiji left the room Ririn asked Dokugakuji a question, "Are you my oni-chan's boyfriend?" Dokugakuji nearly fell off his seat. "Wh-what?" he was shocked. 'I mean yeah I am attracted to Kougaiji… but Ririn should not know!' he thought. "Ugh… no! Why would you think that?" he asked her. "Because you were hugging him last night." She replied simply, he gaped at her, "You came here last night?" Dokugakuji questioned.

She nodded. "Yup! And you both were not smiling, but I know you two were happy!" she cried out happily. Dokugakuji sighed. "We are not boyfriends Ririn." She started laughing but abruptly stopped, "What's wrong Ririn?" Dokugakuji suddenly felt a cold aura. "Gyokumen Koushu…." He murmured

Ririn started to shake, but Dokugakuji pulled her to the side of the bed and placed her underneath it; "Ririn, please stay under the bed. Don't come out until you feel her go away." She nodded and he dropped the side blanket. Dokugakuji ran over to his seat and grabbed a book. He opened to a random page just in time to look up to see Gyokumen Koushu walk through the door. "Umm… Gyokumen Koushu-sama; Kougaiji is not here at the moment. So please come back later." Spoke Dokugakuji innocently.

"I don't want to talk to him!" she snapped, "I want to talk to you…" Dokugakuji stared at her, "About what…?" he asked cautiously.

"About how you love Kougaiji." She folded her arms and walked two steps closer to him. "I know you would do anything for him, so do the right thing; leave…" Dokugakuji shook his head, "Kougaiji said this morning that he doesn't want me to leave…" he replied.

"Oh, yeah well… I hate to tell you this but he told me that he doesn't return the same feelings. Why would you want to be with him?" "Because I care for him that I won't care if he dose or dose not love me back!" exclaimed Dokugakuji "Well… He dose not want you -a homosexual- near him." She said smoothly. Dokugakuji was in tears now. 'Kougaiji wouldn't say anything like this!' Dokugakuji's thoughts were screaming at him.

"I'm not lying…" she said as she walked out of the room. Dokugakuji said nothing. The still silence made Ririn crawl out from under the bed; when she saw Dokugakuji just standing there made her scared. "Dokugakuji…?" she asked nervously.

"Good bye Ririn…" he murmured as he walked out the door…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ten minutes Kougaiji came into his room with a smile on his face for his sister and his secret crush.

"Ririn! Dokugakuji…!" He called out when he didn't see anyone in the room; "Guys?" he asked. He then heard some sobbing under his bed, "Ririn!" he ran over to the side of the bed and lifted the sheets, Ririn was curled into a ball position and crying.

"Ririn? What's wrong?" Demanded Kougaiji, she looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him. "It's awful! Dokugakuji ran away!" she cried. "What!" he stood up and ran out the door, Ririn followed him to the main doors and before he ran off she said: "He said he was leaving for a small town in the east! The closest one to us in the region!" she said as they waited for the main doors to open a bit. "Thanks Ririn. You stay in my room, don't leave for anything." She shouted a "Yes" as he ran off into the night.

"Oh, I hope Dokugakuji will come back with Oni-chan!" she whispered…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dokugakuji walked at a slow pace to his new home. 'I'll miss Kougaiji-sama… you too Ririn…' he thought making his way over a small hill.

When he was at the top he saw the village was about another mile away. He started his decent of the hill. When he reached the bottom of the hill he came face to face with Kougaiji.

Kougaiji smiled, 'Thank god!' he thought. "Dokugakuji! You safe!" Kougaiji ran to hug Dokugakuji but Dokugakuji moved back avoiding the hug. "Dokugakuji…?" Kougaiji questioned. "Kougaiji, go home." Dokugakuji walked around Kougaiji and started to walk away. "DOKUGAKUJI!" Kougaiji shouted as he turned around to see the back of Dokugakuji.

"Where are you going?" demanded Kougaiji, Dokugakuji winced and slowly turned around; "Why did you leave? Ririn and I would miss you and she would be so sad. And we are your family now, you leaving would kill us…"

"You don't get it Kougaiji! I bother you! And that is one thing I don't want to do. I must scare you because of my love for you!" shouted Dokugakuji, Kougaiji stood shocked for a moment until he moved closer to Dokugakuji and wrapped his arms around him. "Don't you ever think you are a bother to me. Because you're not, how can you be when I love you so…" Kougaiji whispered.

Dokugakuji turned around and embraced Kougaiji, "Forgive me Kougaiji I did not mean to hurt you in during my leave of you." Dokugakuji spoke.

They two demons reluctantly let go of each other and started to walk back to Houtou castle; as they were walking back Kougaiji moved his hand to grab Dokugakuji's hand, Dokugakuji felt Kougaiji's hand and he took into his hand. Their hands held forever…

Owari

Chinese Fairy: Wow! I'm actually done with this fic! I would like to say once again thank you for clicking on this fic! Also if you review many more thanks; and I would like to apologize for the characters being so out of… well character! I hope you enjoyed this fic as much I did writing it! Ja Ne! –Chinese Fairy


End file.
